1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static electricity deflecting device, an electron beam irradiating apparatus, a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing method, and a method of manufacturing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art In recent years, an exposing method using for example an electron beam has been accomplished instead of photolithography technology.
In a conventional exposing apparatus using an electron beam, an objective lens that irradiates a wafer with an electron beam and a static electricity deflecting device that deflects the position of the electron beam on the wafer are disposed in a cylindrical column. In the static electricity deflecting device, a plurality of deflecting electrodes are disposed on an inner wall surface of a base member composed of cylindrical ceramic such that the deflecting electrodes are electrically divided as described in for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-231170 (hereinafter this related art is referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the static electricity deflecting device of such an exposing apparatus, ceramic or the like is exposed on a non-electrode are of the inner wall surface of the cylindrical base member. Thus, a material that dos not easily discharge static electricity, such as exposed ceramic, tends to be charged up. As a result, an electron beam is deflected to an undesired position, resulting in deterioration of exposure accuracy.
The present invention is made from the foregoing point of view. An object of the present invention is to provide a static electricity deflecting device that suppresses occurrence of charge-up and to an electron beam irradiating apparatus, a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing method, and a method of manufacturing a substrate that use the static electricity deflecting device.